


One Piece PETs: Chopper Lagann

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [218]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Mecha, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Based off of the color spread of ch. 717 of One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Chopper Lagann**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This crazy-awesome series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

The sun was out, there were fluffy white clouds in the sky, and the seagulls were out. A great day to take a dip in the pool.

 

Or, in the Straw Hat's case, take a dip in a pool which was built on the head of a giant robot...that looked like Chopper, no less!

 

"WOW~!!!" Chopper exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

 

"IT'S AMAZING!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"...I like the pool, mostly," Aika added, sitting on Luffy's shoulders.

 

_"Me, too."_ Kumi agreed.

 

"I call it the _Chopper Lagann_!" Franky stated. "Complete with a poolside bar!"

 

"You've really outdone yourself, Franky!" Nami praised.

 

"Very impressive," Robin added.

 

"Thanks!" Franky grinned. "I worked on it for two weeks!"

 

"And it shows!" Luffy added. "So, let's all have a good time, today!"

 

"YEAH!!!" everyone cheered.

 

Thus began their fun. Sanji started making drinks in the bar.

 

"What would y'all like?" he asked.

 

"A tangerine daiquiri," Nami replied.

 

"I want cream soda!" Aika piped up. "Please!"

 

"Coming right up!" Sanji replied. He soon prepared their drinks.

 

Robin was busy reading one of her books. Usopp sat in one of the pools with his feet sticking out.

 

"Ahh..." he sighed, contently. "I needed this..."

 

"You know what I need?" Zoro asked. "Your feet outta my face!"

 

"Sorry." Usopp apologized, lowering his feet.

 

"Sheesh," Zoro grumbled.

 

"Ah, lighten up, Zoro," spoke Franky, "We're all pals, here!"

 

"Indeed!" Kin'emon added. "There is no shame in camaraderie!"

 

"Yeah, yeah," replied Zoro, "Whatever."

 

   Anyhoo, everyone was enjoying themselves. Momonosuke was drinking juice, while wearing an inner tube. Brook was below Robin, playing his violin.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

 

Sanji had just finished preparing Nami's and Aika's drinks.

 

"Here you are, ladies," Sanji spoke up, "Enjoy."

 

"Thanks, Sanji!" Nami replied.

 

"Thank you, Sanji!" Aika chirped, taking her drink. "Mmm, yummy!"

 

Where were Law and Jupiter, you may ask?

 

They were sitting near Robin's area. The spotted wolf-dog uttered a tired yawn.

 

_"I will admit, this feels good,"_ Jupiter affirmed.

 

"Traffy, do you want something to drink?" Aika asked. "There's plenty more!"

 

"I'm fine," Law answered.

 

"If you say so," Aika replied.

 

You're all probably wondering where the Misfit trio were at.

 

They were sitting in a hot-air balloon. Chopper appeared to be operating a remote control. Which, of course, made the giant robot move.

 

"You're welcome." spoke Franky.

 

"This is so cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Hi, Big Brother!" Aika called as she waved at the Monkey Man.

 

"Hi, Aika!" Luffy waved back.

 

"Hey, Luffy!" Nami waved. "Looking good, babe!"

 

"Back at ya, Pretty Kitty!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishi!!!"

 

"Oh, please..." Law muttered.

 

_"Seriously..."_ concurred Jupiter.

 

Nami only glared at them. Aika's ears drooped as she nervously sipped her cream soda.

 

_'Scary...!'_ thought Aika.

 

Ahem. At any rate, everyone was enjoying themselves.

 

Floating past the _Chopper Lagann_ were a pod of yellow whales.

 

"Whoa!!" Luffy exclaimed. "Guys, are you seeing this?!"

 

"Flying whales!" Aika added.

 

***Yip! Yip!*** Kumi yipped.

 

"Amazing!" Chopper shouted.

 

"Super!" Franky hollered.

 

"How beautiful!" Nami added.

 

"Yoho!" Brook chortled. "Indeed!"

 

Usopp snapped a few pictures with his camera.

 

"These are definitely going in our album," he spoke up, "Right along with the time we fished with bears."

 

"That was a fun experience." Aika piped up. "Those bears could get a bit wild, though."

 

_"Don't I know it?"_ asked Kumi. _"One of 'em almost ate me!"_

 

"Yeah, I know," Aika answered, "good thing Big Brother and Blizzard were there."

_  
"Yeah, that was a close one,"_ Kumi nodded, _"at least these whales are nicer."_

 

***HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEE~!!*** The whales call out.

 

"Hi!" Aika called, waving at the whales. "Nice to meet you!"

 

***HOOOOOOOOOOEE~!!!*** The whales replied.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

"They say 'It's nice to meet you, too!', Aika!" Chopper translated. "They also say 'You look cute!'."

 

"Thank you!" Aika called, her cheeks tinted pink.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That's my little sis!"

 

"Mine, too," Nami added.

 

***HOOOOOOOOOOEE~!!!***

 

"They said that Nami looks pretty!" Chopper added.

 

"Why thank you!" Nami beamed, holding her blushing cheeks.

 

Luffy grinned.

 

"These whales sure know quality when they see it!" he said.

 

***Woof!*** Blizzard barked in agreement. Jupiter only yawned.

 

_'Boring,'_ he thought.

 

"Eh." Law shrugged.

 

"Party poopers," Luffy pouted.

 

   Anyhoo, the Straw Hats, Law, Jupiter, Kin'emon, and Momonosuke continued to have a good time. However, Luffy was starting to get hungry, as usual.

 

"Sanji~!" he whined. "I'm hungry~!"

 

"Now?!" Sanji asked.

 

"Yes, now!" Luffy answered. "Feed me!"

 

***Grrrrrrmgh!!*** His stomach growled in agreement.

 

"Sanji, please feed him," Nami told the cook, "you know how he gets when he's hungry."

 

"Can I have a snack, too, please?" Aika asked, raising her paw.

 

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Sanji smiled.

 

"Thank you!" Aika chirped.

 

In less than 10 minutes, Sanji had whipped up fruit parfaits for the D. siblings.

 

"Here you go," he gave the parfaits to them, "Enjoy."

 

"Thanks!" Luffy and Aika cheered. " _Itadakimasu~!_ "

 

And they dug in.

 

"Yummy!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Delicious!" Aika added. "Thank you, Sanji!"

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Sanji replied.

 

At any rate, the Straw Hats continued to enjoy their good time. Chopper controlled the mecha to walk wherever he wanted it to go.

 

"This is so cool!" he noted. "You outdid yourself, Franky!"

 

"Ah, shucks," Franky replied, "you're making me blush!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

Suddenly, Blizzard's ears perked up, and he growled.

 

"What is it, Blizzard?" Luffy asked.

 

At that instant, something rose up out of the water's depths!

 

" _Nani_?!" Kin'emon questioned, drawing his sword.

 

"Is it a Sea King?!" Usopp asked.

 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!" Nami shrieked.

 

"Big Brother! Save us!" Aika cried.

 

Soon, it was revealed to be a giant lobster!

 

"All right!" Luffy grinned. "Time for some fun!"

 

"Hold on a sec!" Franky called. "This was something that _Chopper Lagaan_ was built for!"

 

"You mean it can fight?" Aika asked.

 

"You bet, Little Sis!" Franky confirmed. "Watch this!"

 

He pushed a nearby button, and suddenly, _Chopper Lagann_ 's eyes glowed red.

 

" **BATTLE MODE ENGAGED! COMMENCING TRANSFORMATION!** "

 

"Oh, boy." Law and Jupiter muttered.

 

Soon, _Chopper Lagann_ transformed...into something that looked like Chopper's Monster Point form!

 

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA~!!!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook exclaimed. " _SUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI~!!!!_ "

 

"That's nice." Aika and Kumi commented, not impressed.

 

Nami and Robin just sat by, quietly.

 

"AND HERE WE GO!!!" Franky declared. "LET'S FIGHT!!!"

 

"YEAH!!!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cheered.

 

Soon, _Chopper Lagann_ punched the giant lobster in the face!

 

"AWESOME~!!!!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper exclaimed with starry eyes.

 

   Chopper was crying tears of joy. "I never thought I'd see the day when a giant mecha version of me would defeat a giant sea creature...!" he admitted. "I AM SO PROUD!!!"

 

The giant lobster collapsed on the water, knocked out cold.

 

"Winner: _Chopper Lagann_!" Franky proclaimed. "Hands down!!"

 

"WOO HOO!!!!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper whooped.

 

"...Yeah." Law murmured, not amused in the slightest.

 

Jupiter rolled his good eye. _"Whatever."_

 

"Spoilsports," Luffy muttered.

 

Anyhoo, they all resumed their good time, even as the sun began to set.

 

"What a lovely sunset." Robin commented.

 

"Wow!" Nami exclaimed. "It really is gorgeous!"

 

Usopp was sketching it in his sketchbook.

 

" _Kirei_..." Aika whispered, admiring the view.

 

_"You said it, sister!"_ Kumi agreed.

 

"Hey, she's my sister!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"It's a saying, Luffy!" Zoro called.

 

"Oh." Luffy muttered. "Okay!"

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Silly Big Brother."

 

"Man, what an eventful day this turned out to be," Sanji acknowledged, "first, Franky builds a mecha version of Chopper, which has a poolside bar on top of its head. Then, it turns out it can be a giant battle mech."

 

"How cool is that?" Luffy asked.

 

"Hehehehe!" Chopper chuckled. "Thank Franky for that!"

 

"No problem, guys!" Franky replied. "All in a day's work for ol' Franky!"

 

**THE END**


End file.
